BelXTi: a series of fluffy childhood oneshots
by Varia's Principessa
Summary: This is actually a prequel to an upcoming story I’m making but I thought it would be easier to understand if you knew the history behind Belphegor and Latizia’s relationship please enjoy and remember if you don’t like than don’t read
1. Story Intro

~Belphegor~X~Latizia~:

A series of unbelievably fluffy childhood one-shots

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: T

Couples

Belphegor X OC (Latizia)

Dino X OC (Celia) ---(One-sided)

Rasiel X NO ONE!!!!! (sorry Siel fan girls but this just isn't a story for you)

AN:/// HEY EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!! Long time no post!!!!! GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!!!!!!!! T-T I'm trying really hard to make due with what I can get up and I'm lucky to get that so No my stories are not finished and I'm still working on them all simultaneously and I hope I can get everything up soon. Anywhoo I've been an obsessive fan girl over Belphegor and I just had to make an OC for him. If you're wondering why Dino gets no action that will be explained shortly but I have some things to make clear……..

_**FACT: **_Latizia and Celia are original characters

_**FACT:**_ there _**IS**_ Rasiel bashing

_**FICTION: **_Latizia and Celia are Mary-sues XD

And I think that settles it I have taken the Mary-sue test and they both ranked that they're not Mary-sues HAHAHA!!!!! TAKE THAT FLAMERS!!!!!!!! Now you have no reason to flame me…….

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**FACT: **_I do own Latizia and Celia belongs to my friend/co-writer

_**FACT:**_ Belphegor is sexy XD

_**FICTION:**_ I totally own KHR that's why I have no money and I'm posting my stories on here instead of making this possible

_**FACT: **_I own Bel cause I'm awesome like that (JK I really don't, but I can always dream can't I?)

_**SUMMARY: **_This is actually a prequel to an upcoming story I'm making but I thought it would be easier to understand if you knew the history behind Belphegor and Latizia's relationship please enjoy and remember if you don't like than don't read 

_**CHARACTER PROFILES:**_

Name: Latizia Vincicori

Age: 7

Hair: long blond hair that goes down to the small of her back she usually ties them in high pigtails with two neon blue hair ties

Eyes: blue-green

Clothes: comfortable and practical clothes. Nothing flashy or tacky

Personality: sweet, outgoing, passionate, stubborn, feisty, and spunky

Likes: Running, swimming, reading, and painting

Dislikes: Stupid and annoying people

Name: Celia Vincicori

Age: 8

Hair: Brown hair at medium length tied in shoulder length pigtails with pink bows

Eyes: Brown

Clothes: cute frilly dresses and frilly skirts, cute tops and lots and LOTS of bows

Personality: multi-personality disorder has 5 different personalities

P1: "The Real Celia"—shy, sweet, caring and as the doctors say "harmless"

P2: "Boy-Hunter Celia"---This Celia is a big time player and literally chases after any hot boys that go her way no matter the age

P3: "Sadistic Celia"---this Celia love bringing pain to people, whether it be physical, mental or emotional

P4: "Masochistic Celia"---This Celia cuts herself to make herself feel alive

P5: "Masochistic-Sadist Celia"---This Celia will turn on anyone who makes her mad and attack physically then she feels bad about what she had done so she cuts herself………

Likes: Bows, baking, and cute, furry animals

Dislikes: hospitals and mean people

Other character ages:

Belphegor and Rasiel: 7

Dino: 14

Squalo: 15

Xanxus: 16

_**Characters that aren't that important but are mentioned: **_

Amelia and Benvolio Vincicori: Latizia and Celia's mother and father

Queen Lynnith and King Dante: Belphegor and Rasiel mother and father

Arina Infante: Belphegor's Crazy, Stalker, Fan girl


	2. 1 A very strange first meeting

Belphegor and Latizia:

A series of unbelievably fluffy childhood one-shots

Disclaimer: If You want to know I don't own KHR then refer back to the Intro….Thanks have a nice day :D

Chapter 1: A Very Strange First Meeting

Bel-7

Latizia-7

Rasiel-7

Celia-8

Dino-14

Squalo-14

Xanxus-15

~It all started with an invitation to the Vincicori family to a royal ball to celebrate the birthday of King Dante (if confused revert to intro). Amelia Vincicori

rushed up the stairs to the personal study of her husband, Benvolio Vincicori, to discuss the invitation and what time that day they should arrive for the party.

As they discussed, unknown to them their seven and eight year old daughters, Latizia and Celia, listening in on their conversation.

Celia turned towards her sister, eyes shining with joy.

"Ti did you hear that? Tonight! A ball!"

"Yeah I heard" Latizia said clearly bored "I bet the only people there'll be snobby grown-ups and bratty kids"

"Yeah well you still need to go so let's go get ready" Celia said running excitedly to her room.

Latizia sighed and walked to her room. She knew when Celia got like this there was no escape.

Latizia and Celia stepped out of the limo only to gaze in awe at the beautiful castle in front of them.

Celia and Latizia looked towards one another smiling and making sure their dresses looked presentable.

Celia wore a pink strap-less, knee length dress that had a layer of sparkly black lace over top the pink. On each side of the dress there was a pink bow decorating the bottom. She wore a pair of black strapped heels with pink bows on the toes and her brown hair was tied into pigtails with two pink bows.

Latizia wore a mid-thigh length red dress that crossed to cover her chest and tie around her neck. Black canvas wedge heels adorned her feet and her long blonde hair flowed freely down her back. Latizia and Celia stood as straight as they could, gliding along the steps as they neared the King and Queen.

*Bel's POV*

I watched as girls of nobility swarmed around me like wasps ready to sting the first person that touches their precious honey. Now just because I'm seven doesn't mean I don't know when something's not right, and the vibes these girls gave off could only mean trouble.

"Your Royal Highnesses, Miss Latizia and Celia Vincicori" The man at the top of the stairs said as two girls started down the stairs.

I glanced briefly towards the stairs through my long bangs, only to do a double-take. An angel glided down the stairs, her long golden hair shined beautifully in the light. She wore make-up but not a lot like the girls around me and especially not enough to hide her natural beauty.

'What would an angel be doing here? Surely it's not to celebrate the birthday of such an arrogant king....Maybe she's here to save me.....?' I thought.

I was broken out of my train of thought when I noticed her walking towards my parents bowing.

"Happy Birthday your Highness..." she said softly.

"Thank you Miss Vincicori, I hope you enjoy the party" my father said smiling fakely as she bowed and again headed off.

'I have to talk to her...'

~Latizia's POV~

I walked over to where the drinks were and sipped at a glass of punch. I noticed much to my delight Dino walking my way with a couple of friends.

"Latizia! How are you?" he asked hugging me

"I'm great! How about you?" I asked smiling. Over the years Dino and I have become great friends through Celia and Uncle Reborn.

"I'm just fine but have you seen Celia" He looked around the room "I was going to ask her to dance" As I looked around the room I spotted Celia....surrounded by boys.

'Uh-oh looks like "boy-hunter" mode has activated' I thought looking Celia in amusement before turning to Dino.

"She's over there" I said pointing to the group. Dino thanked me and walked away.

"Good Luck!!!" I yelled after him. I giggled to myself before feeling a small tap on my shoulder. Turning around I came face to.....um face? With long blonde hair

'A hair ball? And I thought Steve was the only one of his kind' I thought

"Ushishishi....Hello Princess" It said

I took a step back so I could see who/what I'm speaking to.......who, defiantly who. The who I'm speaking to just so happens to be a boy around my age with blond hair, long bangs, and a tiara/crown on top of his head.....OMFG!!!! THE PRINCE!?

"You're Highness" I said bowing

"Belphegor..." he said

"Huh?" I said looking up in slight surprise

"Ushishishi....you said my name wrong....It's Belphegor not "your highness" but you my Princess can call me Bel"

"But highness! A woman of lower status shouldn't speak so friendly with their higher-ups" I said practically panicking "and if you don't mind sir I'm not a Princess so please don't refer to me as such..."

He looked a bit downcast as I said this but I couldn't be too sure because I couldn't see his eyes, and for the first time since I met this boy his large smile turned into a small frown. That's where I worried.

"You don't think you're a princess?" he said softly

"No sir I'm just an ordinary girl that comes from a family of nobles" I said a little worried that I said something wrong.

"Well I'm just going to have to prove you wrong" he said circling me "You have the beauty of a princess" he said sliding a hand over my left shoulder from behind

"The voice and kindness of a princess" he said pushing my hair behind my ear

"And only a princess could catch a princes attention with one look" he said kissing my cheek quickly

"So that means you are a princess but more importantly you're my princess....Ushishishi"

Before I could utter any noise of protest Belphegor grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor as a slow song began to play. Belphegor wrapped his arms around my waist after positioning my arms so they wrapped around his neck and pulled me close.

"Ushishishi.....You even dance like a princess." he said whispering in my ear.

"L-Latizia..." I squeaked trying to contain my cherry red blush from appearing on my cheeks.

"Hm..?" he asked looking at me confused

"W-well you gave me your name, B-Belphegor, I-I just thought you'd want to know mine as well" I stuttered

Belphegor smiled causing my blush to deepen and laughed again.

"Ushishishi...."Principessa Latizia"...hm...It has a ring to it don't you think?" he said happily

-Authors POV-

Belphegor danced with Latizia all night until they were the last ones on the dance floor and two of the very few that had stayed even after the party had ended. Belphegor never left Latizia's side even while having conversations with old friends. It wasn't until Amelia and Queen Lynnith came over to the two to tell them it was time for her to go that he acknowledged the fact that their time was over.

Belphegor walked Latizia to the car, hand in hand, enjoying light conversation.

"W-well that was certainly interesting..." Latizia said quietly

"Ushishishi...It certainly was princess" Bel said smiling happily

"Oh here's the car "Latizia said turning back to Belphegor" well thanks for a nice time B-Bel it really was fun"

"Anytime my Princess" Belphegor said kissing the top of her hand "I know this won't be the last time we see each other"

And it wasn't Belphegor and Latizia talked over the phone every day since the party and even had Bel come over to the Vincicori mansion to hangout. Amelia and Celia teased Latizia every once in a while about "when the wedding is?" as they put it, Ti didn't care she knew that whatever outcome came fate would decide it.

AN:/// YAY!!!! Chapter one is finished :) I'm sooooo happy. Please be on the lookout for new chapters because I'm going to try and post them on the weekends...as well as my other stories. By the way please review because I always love knowing that people like my stories. Also for the people who review please leave information with your reviews because the people who leave the needed info will be put in a small drawing to be added as characters in my story. Below is a list of info for you to leave.

Name

Age

Hair color/style

Eye color

Personality

Clothes

And if wanted a boy/girl you want them to be paired with (people unavailable are Bel, Dino, Lancia--for future reasons, and my Oc's)

Thanks bunches I love you all -looks at Steve- but not you! You made Ti look crazy

Steve: -_-' I-I feel so......so.......EMO!!!!! -Sits in emo corner-

Me: Please review so Steve doesn't go too far

Steve: that's it I'll dye my hair black and paint my nails black too, and then I'll go shopping for eyeliner and then.........-rambles on about his emo-ness

Me: please guys review so this emo hairball will go back to normal and I don't go completely INSANE!!!!

Just one click is all it takes

R&R

l

l

l

l

l

v

*click*


	3. 3 Goodbye Celia!

~Bel X Ti~:

A series of unbelievably fluffy childhood one-shots

Chapter 2: Goodbye, Celia!

Disclaimer: You really want to know that I don't own KHR than refer to the Intro…Thank You

Celia: 9

Latizia: 8

Belphegor: 8

Rasiel: 8

Dino: 15

Squalo: 15

Xanxus: 16

It's been a year since the party where Latizia first met Belphegor and everything has gone better then Latizia imagined…. or so she thought.

The fact was that a month after the party Celia's Multi-personality disorder had only gotten worse. She'd snap at anyone that looked at her the wrong way, even her family.

On one beautiful summer day Celia, Latizia, Belphegor, and Rasiel ran around the garden playing tag. Celia ran as fast as she could chasing after Rasiel, who was running in a panic. Celia jumped at him and landed on his back, effectively smashing his face in the mud.

"Tag you're it Rasiel!!" Celia said skipping back to Bel and Ti happily.

Rasiel spit out bits of dirt and wiped the mud off his face.

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!!!!!" he yelled angrily.

Latizia walked calmly over to where Rasiel sat. "Threaten my sister again and I'll cut you up so much people will think you're living road kill" She said menacingly as she cow-tipped Rasiel into the mud again "…not that I wouldn't do it anyway"

Amelia Vincicori walked out of their home as she looked at her daughters laughing and enjoying themselves. A lone tear slipped down her cheek as she recalled the talk her husband and she had not ten minutes ago.

***Flashback***

Amelia and Benvolio sat in their study discussing a matter of the utmost importance.

"I can't do that to her, it wouldn't be fair to Celia or Latizia for that matter, no I refuse—"

"Amelia we have to! What would happen if she went out of control and hurt Ti or herself, we must, it's the only choice we have"

"I just can't, oh my little girl…my poor Celia"

"Amelia please fetch Celia, I'll have Lily pack her things…please"

***End Flashback***

'Please forgive me honey…I don't have any other choice' Amelia thought crying

"C-Celia!" Amelia called her voice cracking a little

The kids all looked at her then at Celia as she ran to her mother.

"Yeah mommy? Is their something wrong?" Celia asked worried at seeing her mother crying.

"No baby" she said forcing a smile "... Nothing's wrong but daddy needs you for a minute"

Celia smiled hugging her mom "I'll go see what he needs, love you mommy" she said running off to see what her dad needed.

Latizia and Belphegor stood staring at where Celia once stood by her mom.

"I wonder what daddy needed Celia for." Latizia said confused

"I bet she's in trouble for pushing the king in the mud" Rasiel said arrogantly

"Oh yeah well why don't you go to h—"Latizia stopped mid sentence

"STOP!!! LET ME GO!!!!!!"

"CELIA!!!" Latizia yelled running to her house, Belphegor following after her.

Latizia and Belphegor burst into the room only to see Celia being carried away by three very big men in white hospital uniforms.

"LET GO OF ME!!!" Celia cried struggling to get out of the man's grasp.

"Celia!!!" Latizia yelled running to her sisters' defense.

Benvolio grabbed Latizia and held her back from her sister.

"It's not safe for her to be here" he whispered to her "Please get her out of here"

One man grabbed her arms while another grabbed her feet, while the two secured her the last applied the straight jacket so she couldn't fight.

"Please don't do this to Celia!" Latizia cried struggling to get out of her dads arms.

The men placed Celia in the back of the white van and started the ignition. Latizia cried as they drove off leaving her without her sister. She bit down on her father's arm and flew out of his grasp. She pushed her way passed the maids on the stairs and bolted into her room. Throwing herself onto her bed she cried knowing her sister was gone.

Belphegor looked at a startled Benvolio with disgust before running up the stairs in a hurry. He knew which room was Latizia's because he had seen her room the first time he visited (AN: // Not the way most of you are probably thinking, remember they are children) He ran down the hall and to the door that Latizia resided in.

"Princess?" He questioned quietly as he slowly turned the doorknob.

"Princess are you in here?" he asked again only receiving quiet sobs as an answer.

Belphegor walked quietly into the room and sat down on the bed beside the crying girl. Petting her head Bel gently hushed her.

"B-Bel…they took her…." Latizia sobbed

"I know princess, I know," he said slipping next to her on the bed hugging her close, and resting his head on hers

"You know if you wanted we could always break her out," Bel said

"They would know she was gone when they don't see her, Bel" she sniffled

"Well we could always use a decoy"

"Who would that be?"

"What about...Rasiel?"

"That would never work"

"Or would it?"

***Daydream***

"Celia, knock off the yelling or you get to go into solitary confinement," a nurse said through the barred door.

"Do not talk to your King like that peasant!!!" Rasiel screamed wearing a white hospital gown with a big pink bow on the back

"Get me some benzodiazpam stat" she said to a nurse in training "and this time make sure that the needle is sterile"

"Yes ma'am" the nurse in training said to her sempai. Turning to a fellow nurse in training "I guess she's more messed up then we thought"

"Why do you say that, Nina?"

"Well when she came here she always referred to herself as a girl"

"Yeah so?"

"Well…now she's referring to herself as "The King" does that make sense?"

"I don't know maybe she acquired another personality during the time she's spent here"

"LET THE KING OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO!!! NO SHOT!!!!!!!!"

***End daydream* **

"Oh Bel, you really know just how to cheer me up" Latizia said giggling a little, snuggling into Belphegor's chest more than she had been.

"I'm just glad I could help, Princess. I don't like to see you cry…" Bel said softly into her hair.

Belphegor looked down at his Princess and smiled.

'Asleep…?' he thought looking down at her serine face. Holding her tighter to him he relaxed with his princess and drifted off to sleep as well.

Dear Celia,

It's been three days since you were taken from us and I miss you dearly. Everything just isn't the same without you and I hope you're doing okay. Bel and I are already planning your escape and already have a decoy in mind so if the plan works you'll be out soon. If you're wondering the decoy is Rasiel.

I'm sure you're wondering what's been going on lately. Well mom and dad have already been planning a trip to the beach with Bel and Rasiel, but I really wish that you could be there. I've convinced Belphegor to write to you also so you would have something to look forward to. We really do miss you and I hate dad for what he's done. This is one thing I will never forgive him for. Please know that we think of you and we hope you come home soon.

I'll send pictures to keep you updated very now and then. So love you and I'll writ soon.

Love always,

~Latizia~


	4. Summer at the beach

~Bel X Ti~:

Chapter 3:

Summer at the beach

Celia: 9

Latizia: 8

Belphegor: 8

Rasiel: 8

Dino: 14

Squalo: 14

Xanxus: 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so you can't sue :D enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!

AN: Yay!!!!!! The third chapter is up *does happy dance* Please enjoy the story. BTW I do understand how much older Dino is than Celia but right now it's still in the "just-friends" mode so he only really thinks of her as a friend and her as well. When they're older is when Dino starts to like her. Okay I think I got my point across so ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!

Latizia's POV

Summer has come once again and I'm dreading every minute of it. This summer Belphegor, Rasiel, my parents, and I are spending the week at our beach house. I promised Celia that I'd send her pictures and maybe even a seashell or two.

"Latizia come on honey were all ready to go!" Dad yelled up to me.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back as I slipped a large T-shirt over my two-piece swimsuit and walking towards the door. As I turned the knob and swung the door open I came face to face with the blonde haired prince I've come to love so much.

"Ushishishi~Hello Princess" Bel said showing off his white and straight teeth "Do you need any help?"

"U-Uh no thank you, Bel…" I said blushing bright red.

"Well than shall we?" He said extending his hand for me to take

"We shall…" I said taking his hand as he led me down the stairs and into the living room where my parents and Rasiel were waiting for us to be ready. "We're ready mom" I said smiling brightly

"Well then lets get the show on the road kids" dad said smiling "You three hop into the car and we'll lock up and be right out"

The three of us nodded and headed out the door with me in the middle, Belphegor on my right side, and Rasiel on my left. Making our way down the driveway and to the car Rasiel slid in on his side and I slid in the middle and Bel again was on my right.

We sat there quiet for a few minutes until we heard the door of the car open on both sides.

"Buckle up kids" she said sweetly "we wouldn't want anyone hurt"

After buckling up we set off to our destination, the beach house, which just so happens to be an hour and a half drive…boring…

"Princess?"

"Yes Bel?"

"If you'd like you can rest on me until we get there, you seem tired"

"Thanks Bel, I really am ti—" I yawned as I leaned my head against his shoulder and soon fell asleep

Belphegor's POV

Looking down at my Princess she reminded me more of an angel than the first time I saw her at my fathers birthday. Kissing her forehead lightly I lifted my head and looked out the window.

"Hmph" I heard from beside me

"What's wrong Rasiel? Mad because she likes me more than you?" I taunted

"HA! You wish, there's no way anyone could like a **Prince** better than a** King**," he said arrogantly

Oh how I wish I could slice him to bits and feed him to our dog but that will have to wait until this weekend is over. This weekend I'll focus on my Princess; he can wait until we get home.

"Ummm…" I looked down at Latizia as she mumbled in her sleep "…Shut up before I kick your ass 'Siel"

"Ushishishi~ looks like she told you…" I said chuckling as Rasiel continued to pout. Ah victory is sweet!

**Rasiel's POV **

'Damn him!!!' I thought as I watched Latizia cuddle up to him 'He doesn't deserve her! That idiot brother of mine will never be as great as I am because he's a prince and I'm a king Ushesheshe'

"What's wrong Rasiel? Mad because she likes me more than you?" he said cocky as ever. How I wish I could punch that smirk off his face.

"HA! You wish, there's no way anyone could like a **Prince** better than a **King**" I retorted. 'That should shut him up'

"Ummm…" I looked at Latizia as she mumbled waiting for her to defend my statement "…Shut up before I kick your ass 'Siel" I couldn't believe my ears as she mumbled those eight words that hurt worse than the time I was put in a slight coma from Belphegor throwing a rock at my head, but she had and I sat in my seat trying to understand what had happened.

(AN: he was pouting.

Siel: Uh-uh I was just taking it in

AN: same thing in my book pouter

Siel: *sitting in emo corner*)

**Belphegor's POV**

After a little while watching out the window I soon fell asleep with my beloved princess.

Amelia's POV

I looked back at the children to see them all asleep Latizia was leaned against Belphegor who had his head rested on hers and his arm around her waist, and Rasiel was resting with his head cuddled into the crook of Latizia's neck, holding her hand

"Sweetheart look at the children" I whispered to my dearest husband as he arranged the mirror to be able to see them

"She really is the apple of their eyes isn't she?" he said

"From what I've heard from their mother, those boys would do anything for her" I smiled "Belphegor especially"

"Well she is his Princess" Benvolio added laughing

"Yeah that's why I think we should choose him, don't you?" I said

"Yeah but do you think it's what she'd want?"

"I'm positive," I said snapping a photo with my phone

**1-½ hours later Latizia's POV**

"Wake up sleepy head…" I heard mom whispering to me

"Eh? I'm up, are we there yet?" I asked untangling myself from both boys and rubbing my eyes

"Yeah sweetie we're here" mom said smiling brightly "Now wake up Belphegor and Rasiel and we can start unpacking our stuff"

"Okay" I replied as she left to go into the house.

I turned towards Bel and shook his shoulder a little "Bel…" I whispered "We're here it's time to get up" I shook his shoulder a little harder than before "Wakey-Wakey eggs and bakey"

"Mmm…what a sight to wake up to ~Ushishishi, an angel" He whispered as he stretched his arms and gave me a grin

"Not even close you corny prince" I laughed as I smacked his arm playfully "Now lets go unpack our stuff back in the house"

I turned around and looked at Rasiel "Wake up stupid" I yelled kicking him in the stomach and watching him crumple into the fetal position

"Now lets go Bel," I said as I grabbed his hand and walked with him to the beach house talking playfully with my corny prince

"So princess did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"BEL!!!"

End of the Week Back at home

Dear Celia,

This summer was pretty good but it would've been better if you were there with us. Belphegor has been really cliché but I guess it's okay, after all he's my prince. I really miss you and hope to hear from you soon. I have really big news, Belphegor killed Rasiel and now mom and dad are afraid of the two of us being alone together. I really hope they don't make me stay away from him, I really do think I love him but who knows at this age. Last week we were talking on the phone and he told me that his parents were going to send him with a group called the Varia, I did some research and found out that they're a group of blood thirsty assassins that work for a huge mafia family called the Vongola family, I'm really worried. I really hope this news doesn't depress you too much and I hope you have better news for me than I had for you.

Love always,

Latizia

Read and Review!!! And I'll be soon to update


End file.
